Kenta Yumiya
is one of the main protagonist's of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. He's friends with Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami and, Benkei Hanawa. His partner and Beyblade is Flame Sagittario C145S. Appearance Kenta has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a blue strip running across the chest and also across the arms and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks on too. Personality Since Kenta is a starter blader, he doesn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang...that he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Gingka and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as he was. Kenta is very kind and caring and if ever he notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/her and asks what's wrong. He was upset when he thought that Gingka left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends. Anime In episode 1, Kenta got in the final-8 of a Bey tournament. He was later forced to fight a Beybattle against Benkei and four other Face Hunters. However, Gingka came and saved Kenta beating the Face Hunters with his Storm Pegasus. Gingka and Kenta later get to know each other. The Face Hunters then force Gingka to fight in a 1 vs. 100 Bey match. As Kenta rushes to watch Gingka fight, Gingka is victorious using his Storm Pegasus to defeat every single Bey. They rejoice until they find the leader of the Face Hunters, Kyoya. In episode 43, Kenta spectated Kyoya and Benkei fight and Gingka and Ryutaro fight. He with the gang later found Yu coming for help, hurt. In episode 44, Kenta was to fight Reiji, in the Battle Bladers tournament. After hearing how Reiji crushed Yu with Reiji's Poison Serpent, Kenta promises to defeat Reiji. He uses Yu's Flame Libra's Performance Tip on Flame Sagitarrio to help him defeat Reiji. At first, Sagittario is off to a good start but then Serpent, starts getting rough by breaking Sagittario's three claws. However by using his Blader's Spirit with Yu to fight, he ultamitely loses. As Reiji is about to break Sagittario, Gingka stops this. As Kenta is left heart-broken about losing, Yu reminds him that the spectators are cheering him on making Kenta, happy once more. Battles His Record is not as good as some other bladers, but he does win some matches. Manga Beyblades [[Sagittario 145S|'Sagittario 145S']]: is Kenta's first Beyblade in the manga. [[Flame Sagittario C145S|'Flame Sagittario C145S']]: is Kenta's second Beyblade in the manga and anime. Flame Sagittario is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. It is the brother of Flame Libra T125ES. Actually it is not really proven to be the brother of Flame Libra T125ES Flame Sagittario C145ES: 'Yu lent Kenta his performance tip, ES, for his battle against Mizuchi. This was only a temporary variation, though. '''Clay Leone 125D: '''was used by Kenta when he and Hyoma went to rescue Yu from Doji. Kenta stole it from a member of the Dark Nebula so he could defend himself from Doji. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Kenta Yumiya's Beyblade. Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is [[Saggitario Flame Claw|'Flame Claw']]: Kenta's first finishing move is , when this attack is used, flames appear around Sagittario to make a devastating attack on the opponent's Beyblade. Kenta first used this attack in episode 7 (anime.) Gallery Kenta.png|Kenta Yumiya Kenta.jpg|Kenta Kenta Yamiya.jpg|Kenta Gingka and Kenta.jpg|Gingka and Kenta Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Kenta, Gingka and Madoka Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Benkei and Kenta KentaFire.jpg kenta1.png kenta2.png kenta3.jpg Trivia *Kenta is also a Japanese wrestler with a move similar to Flame Claw, where he spins with his fists out. This could merely be a coincidence, though. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male